That's What Super Friends Are For
That's What Super Friends Are For is a crossover between "That's What Friends Are For" (1982 song) and Super Friends. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 20 (46): [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']]. Summary The DC Comics superheroes sing a song about the virtues of super friendship. References *DC Comics *Justice League *Justice League Watchtower * Plastic Man *Black Lightning *Batman *Wonder Woman *Superman *Hal Jordan *Doctor Mid-Nite *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Doctor Fate *Cyborg *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Captain Marvel *Robin *Nightwing *Kid Flash *Wally West *Kyle Rayner *Elongated Man *Barry Allen *Jay Garrick *Martian Manhunter *Animal Man *Power Girl *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Zatanna *Aquaman *Red Tornado *Facebook *Twilight *Elton John Characters *Plastic Man *Black Lightning *Batman *Wonder Woman *Superman *Hal Jordan *Doctor Mid-Nite *Black Canary *Green Arrow *Hawkman *Dr. Fate *Cyborg *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Captain Marvel *Robin *Kid Flash *Wally West *Kyle Rayner *Elongated Man *Barry Allen *Jay Garrick *Martian Manhunter *Animal Man *Power Girl *Captain Atom *Fire *Ice *Zatanna *Aquaman *Red Tornado Transcript (Cuts to the SUPER FRIENDS' WATCHTOWER.) (Something's playing on TV.) Batman: Hey, Gummi Guy! How about grabbing me a soda? Plastic Man: And why would I do that? Batman: Because we're, you know, friends! Super Friends? Plastic Man: We're not friends. You don't even know my name! Batman: Sure I do! It's, uhh... Hey, Blacktricity, what's our friend's name here? Black Lightning: You know, you called this the Super Friends, but really, none of us is feeling the love. Superman: Is that true? Plastic Man: How can we put this? (Lights out. Lights on) Plastic Man: Ahem! Wonder Woman: Here we go... Plastic Man: ♫ "Super Friends" is what we're called, but really, that is bogus ♫ Black Lightning: ♫ At best, we'd say we're work colleagues, no matter how you coach us ♫ Plastic Man, Black Lightning: ♫ There's really only three of you, the rest of us are tokens, robots, fish, and aliens, a female hocus-pocus ♫ Random Super Friends: ♫ Dibi-dibi-di, dibi-dibi-dum-dum-dum, dibi-dibi-di,dibi-dibi-dum-dum... ♫ Hal Jordan / Green Lantern: ♫ If Super Friends are what we are, then come and help me move ♫ Black Canary: ♫ I asked if you could feed my cat, you left to save the Louvre ♫ Doctor Mid-Nite: ♫ Can you drive me to the airport? You said... ♫ Batman: ♫ "Best to call a cab" ♫ (drives off) Doctor Mid-Nite: ♫ So how are we the Super Friends? ♫ Green Arrow: Hey, let me take a stab! (shoots arrow) (HEY!) Random Super Friends: ♫ Dibi-dibi-di, dibi-dibi-dum-dum-dum, dibi-dibi-di,dibi-dibi-dum-dum... ♫ Blue Beetle: ♫ Super Friends is just a name, on Facebook, you won't poke us ♫ All Super Friends: ♫ It's all about the union dues, which really kind of soak us ♫ Booster Gold: ♫ Your members change so frequently, commitment is a sham ♫ Doctor Fate: ♫ You say you don't charge minors, but then you bill SHAZAM! ♫ (HEY!) Random Super Friends: ♫ Dibi-dibi-di, dibi-dibi-dum-dum-dum, dibi-dibi-di,dibi-dibi-dum-dum... ♫ Hawkman: ♫ Super Friends are there for you, they've always got your back ♫ Robin: ♫ Yet clearly, you said nothing when I went out dressed like that ♫ (He pulls out a photo of him in a different costume.) Elongated Man: ♫ I was really strapped for cash and things were really, really tight ♫ (He tries to take money from Superman.) Elongated Man: ♫ But asking you for money seems to be your Kryptonite ♫ (POW!) Random Super Friends: ♫ Dibi-dibi-di, dibi-dibi-dum-dum-dum, dibi-dibi-di,dibi-dibi-dum-dum... ♫ Barry Allen / Flash #1: ♫ Sure, we've saved the world and all... ♫ Barry Allen / Flash #1 and Wally West / Flash #2: ♫ Plus all the other Earths ♫ Kid Flash: ♫ Just sit through Twilight with me and you'll really prove your worth ♫ Jay Garrick / Flash #3: ♫ That's what Super Friends are for, sings Elton John J'onn J'onzz ♫ Martian Manhunter: (playing piano) ♫ If only you would change the name, this place would feel like home ♫ All Super Friends: ♫ If only you would change the name, this place would feel like HO-O-O-O-O-O-O-OME! ♫ Superman: Okay. Well, how about... the Justice League? All Superheroes: Yeah! Sure! I'm okay with that. Batman: Great! Hey Justice League, how about grabbing me a soda? (segment ends) Trivia *This is the second segment that hasn't shown a title card. The first was [[Flammable|'Flammable']], but the words "Super Heroes" were shown in the song. *Antagonists, sort of: The Justice League, and the Elongated Man (when he took money from superman). *This is the third time Captain Marvel appears. He appeared in Shazamwich! and Superheroes: They're Just Like Us. *This skit is similar to Smallville: Turn Off the Clark and VICTORious. *Kid Flash / Bart Allen is voiced by Jason Marsden, who also voiced the character (in his Impulse identity) in Young Justice. *This is the 24th segment that the name of the MAD parody is said. *Despite the name reference to That's What Friends Are For, the tune sounds more like Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious from Mary Poppins, so it's in no way a parody of the former. Category:Music Segment Category:Music Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:DC Comics Parody